Hyperinnovation Neptunia: 00
by TAA99Gary
Summary: When the ELS tells the Gundam Meisters of another world facing a crisis only they can stop, they travelled to this other dimension. Little do they know it's a world of digital adventure, comedic drama, and 4th wall breakings beyond their comprehension.
1. Chapter 1: Travelling to Hyperdimension

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me. All rights goes to Sunrise and Idea Factory.**

After the final battle against the ELS with every being coming to an understanding. A small green hole appeared in the air space, six GN-Sword Bits came out of the hole and positioned itselves to expand it into a portal. A mobile suit came out of it.

Setsuna F. Seiei, inside the Gundam that brought peace and understanding to the ELS, Gundam 00 Qan[T] ,receives a message from the ELS via quantum brainwaves. 'What? Another world is suffering from conflict?' he asked mentally with his eyes glowing gold due to being a purebred Innovator, he got a response. 'A world that you cannot interfere directly?' "What is it, Setsuna?" a hologram of a small purple haired person with glasses in a purple space suit, Tieria Erde asked the Krugis man. "Notify the others, another world is twisted in distortion, and we've been tasked to eradicate that distortion."

"Sumeragi-san, I've received a message from the 00-Qan[T] that just returned." Felt Grace notified the tactical forecaster, Sumeragi Lee Noriega. "Play it." she requested. A black window appeared on the main monitor in the bridge that said 'coded message'. After the message was done, Sumeragi held a button, through the comms she said "All Gundam Meisters, return to the Ptolemios for repairs. Tieria will prepare a physical body and rebuild the Raphael Gundam, after that, we'll commence the mission given by the ELS." She closed the comms. "Lasee, prepare course to Lagrange 3." she said to the Ptolemios' pilot and weapons operator, Lasee Aeon. "Roger that."

"Well, guess we're not done yet, partners." Lockon Stratos, pilot of the true beam spamming mobile suit, Gundam Zabanya, said to his mechanical allies, two Haros (orange and blue). "Not yet. Not yet." both of them said with their top caps opening and closing.

"A new chapter awaits, Marie." Allelujiah Haptism said to Marie Parfacy, super soldiers and pilots of the transformable mobile suit, Gundam Harute. "Hm, Allelujiah."

 _5 months later_

At Lagrange 3, Celestial Being is nearly ready to execute the mission given by the ELS, with some complications however.

"Due to the limited time said by the ELS," Setsuna said in the Briefing Room inside Ptolemy, "we won't have enough time to initiate procedures for the Ptolemios to engage interstellar travel." "That's right, Setsuna. We'll only be able to allow our Gundams to sortie through Qan[T]'s protal." Tieria with his physical presense said. "And we won't be able to establish communications with each other until it's been developed." Sumeragi mentioned. "Guess we'll have to wing it." Lockon said casually.

"So Erde-san will go. He even won't be in touch through Veda?" Millennia Vashti, who confessed her affections to the purple haired Meister, asked Felt worringly. "No, he won't be." she replied. "But I know he'll come back. I just have to believe." the brunette said with a smile and a tear in the corner of her eyes. 'And I believe in you, Setsuna.' Felt mentally said to herself.

In the hangars, Ian Vashti, the technician of the Ptolemios is working on adjusting the Full Saber armament to the Qan[T] , with the help of a few worker drone attached Haros. "How's the fine tuning coming along?" Linda Vashti, Ian's wife asked. "All going well so far." he replied with his face in front of his device. "Millennia was praying for Tieria's safe return. How sweet." this immediately made Ian look up from the screen.

Allelujiah and Marie were just outside the hallway where Felt and Millennia were nearby in one of the rooms. "What if we really can't come back, Allelujiah? What if we can't come back to see their faces again?" the white haired super soldier asked her heterochromatic boyfriend. "Even if that happens, we won't forget them, and neither will they forget us." he said while holding Marie's hand.

 _5 hours later,_

"We've arrived at the designated area." Lasee called out. "Please return to us soon, Erde-san." Millennia prayed to herself. "Setsuna..." Felt muttered.

All the Meisters entered the cockpits of their respectable mobile suits in the hangars before their sent to the catapult decks. "00-Qan[T] Full Saber, Setsuna F. Seiei, taking off." the catapult deck slingshot the Gundam with electricity sparking behind. The Gundam launched out of the catapult deck, then GN Particles burst out behind, flying out. All the other Gundams followed suit.

"Quantum Burst!" Setsuna commanded as a red light starts to scan his eyes. The shield part on the Qan[T]'s left shoulder turned and connected to the GN Drive behind with the Drive in the shield. All six Sword Bits flew off and most of the exterior armor at the limbs purged, all GN Condensors slowly spins and sticks out of the limbs. The drive from the chest sticks out and large amounts of GN Particles dispersed in the area. The Sword Bits flew into position and the portal formed.

"Good luck, Meisters." Sumeragi bid to the pilots as each MS went through the portal, with Qan[T] last along with the Sword Bits entering simultaneously, the portal disappears with the signature faint green double O splitting off then fades away.

"Commencing mission."

 _Gamindustri Graveyard_

The sky was dark with occasional thunder roaring in the distance, multiple screens showing only static, and a large triangular object holding 4 women (only one petite, don't say fl*t or bad things will happen) in skin tight suits were constricted by cables. Another one, a pinked haired teen with the same kind of clothing as the others was being carried away by a brunette in a large blue coat with a ribbon tied like a leaf and a pink blonde in a wool sweater and a plaid skirt.

"We can't outrun him, Iffy." the blonde said in a worrying voice. "We have to try, Compa." the brunette known as IF or Iffy responded. What they were running from was a towering black mech with no legs to walk but hovering with jet propulsions, a giant exeutioner axe in it's hands. "You can't escape from Gamindustri Graveyard, let alone me! CFW Judge!" the gigantic mech yelled.

"IF, Compa, I'm about to transport you two back." a voice came from a device in the brunette's pocket. "But we only got Ge-Ge, Histy." the blonde said. "We have to go. It'll be for naught if we die now." IF said to the blonde, who reluctantly agreed. "Do it now, Histore." the brunette said and they were inside a pillar of light, then it vanishes without a trace. The giant sentient metal being was enraged that his preys escaped, swing his axe, destroying objects around him.

At a highly advanced city named Planeptune, in a building that towers over all the rest commonly known as the Bassilicom, a little blond fairy sitting on an open book greeted the brunette and the pink blonde. They delivered the lilac girl in a sailor dress, who was the pink haired girl from before onto a bed. Compa tucked her in while rummaging through a med kit. "I can't believe all those Shares we colleted and it only freed one of them." IF ranted while pacing through the room. "It's better than it didn't free anyone." the blonde said.

"I sadly agree. It was too ambitious to think that it was enough to free all the other goddesses." the little blonde said. "But now they will prepare for any future rescue attempts we'll do. It'll be even harder to go there again as the transportation portal took a lot of effort." The two had discouraging looks on their faces. They won't be able to rescue the others so soon. But they're not planning to give up.

 _Some kind of dimensional tunnel_

Through the time space where the 4 Gundams of Celestial Being traversed through the tunnel through dimensions, it was slowly starting to shake as a small light shines in the distant end. As they got closer, their cockpits were practically vibrating, a loud constant beeping was sounding inside their MSs, they braced themselves as they entered the light.

Then all was black. Empty nothingness.

 _Planeptune's Bassilicom, 3 days later,_

The lilac haired girl woke up from her recovery, she scratched her hair as she slowly surveyed her surroundings. A large bookself filled with, well, books, a couple of bean bags in front of a TV screen and a table filled with gadgets and other mechanical parts. "It's...my bedroom." she said to herself. "How did I get here?" her questions were answered when the door opened and IF and Compa came in, they saw that she's awake. They practically rushed towards her and hugged her so tight that she's suffocating. "Guys...air..." the lilac girl struggled to say.

"We were so worried about you, Nepgear." IF said as the two released Nepgear from their bear hugs. "Are you feeling better, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked while calling her by a nickname she has been going with since, she nodded. "It feels good to be home." she smiled but then it dropped into a small frown, "But I wish Big Sis was here." she said as she recalled another lilac haired girl, shorter hair and dressed in a hoodie jacked and skirt in the same color features as her's.

"Don't worry, Nepgear. We'll find a way to save all the other goddesses." IF said, trying to fill them with determination. "But we tried. And I got captured in the end. If I can't save my Big Sis, how can I try it again?" she said with her thoughts in despair. "Nepgear..." Compa tries to comfort her friend by holding her hand. "I'm a CPU Candidate, and yet I can't get enough Shares to free the goddesses, instead I got caught by the enemy. I'm so useless." she continued to depress herself. "So your just going to give up?! Give up on the goddesses? Give up on Planeptune? Give up on Nep? Your own big sister?!" IF said loudly.

'She's right. I can't give up so easily. They need us. The entirety of Gamindustri needs us.' Nepgear though to herself. If she gives up now it all goes downhill. "Your right, IF. Thank you." she said with a reassuring look on her face. "Your too easily depressed, Nepgear." IF sighed at the will fragile CPU Candidate.

"Emergency! Emergency everyone!" Histore came by through the door. "What is it, Histy?" Compa asked with a bit of shock from the sudden eruption of the fairy's voice. "Nepgear, your awake! A strange portal appeared in the sky!" she said panically. "What? How's that possible?" Nepgear asked. "You have to see to believe it." she gestured the human teenage sized girls to follow her.

 _Setsuna's location,_

Setsuna started to regain consciousness after blacking out for some reason. He felt air like he was sky diving. He slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see a large forest on the surface. He wasn't viewing it through the screens inside his Gundam's cockpit, but directly at it from above. 'What the!? What happened?! Where's my Gundam?!' he panicked in his mind. He first took care of his falling situation. With his pilot suit, he engaged the jetpack and two thrusters bend themselves out of their compartments. The jetpack went full force with gas blowing out, trying it's best to decelerate the falling speed of it's wearer. He flipped himself with his back facing the ground, a bigger thruster escaped more gas and he's starting to slow down significantly. "I may be an Innovator, but I'm not immortal." he said to himself with a sigh.

As he landed, he took off the helmet and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I wonder how the others are." he said to himself. He took out his comm device to contact the other Meisters, but all he got was static. 'Maybe I need to adjust the frequency reception. Since we're in a different dimension.' he mentally noted as he starts to type some keywords. A few minutes passed and he has reception, and a message. "Setsuna! You made it!" Lockon's voice came up from the comms. "Yeah, I almost fell to my doom, but that has passed." the Krugis man said.

 _The other Meisters' location,_

"Tell me about it! I had to grab my two Haros midair before I could use my jetpack. I nearly had a heart attack." the Irish brunette said jokingly. "Also, our Gundams are gone!" "I'm aware of it too. And I'm not picking up the Drives' signal anywhere." the true Innovator said in concern, they can't return without their Gundams, especially the 00-Qan[T] . "I'd send you our location if I could, there's no altitude or longtitude coordinates on my device." Lockon said with confusion in his mind. "Good thing the compass still works, just head East towards the mountain pass and you should meet us." he informed. "Roger." and then they closed the comms.

"So Setsuna has made it as well." Tieria said with relief. "But what about our Gundams? How can we return without our MSs?" Lockon asked. "We scouted the area. There's no traces of GN Particles anywhere." Marie just returned with Allelujiah behind her. "But we did saw a city with the mountain pass behind it. We can head there when Setsuna arrives." the green haired Meister said. "We'll work out the disappearance of our Gundams later. Nothing can operate them unless it's us Meisters." Tieria said.

 _A few miles near Planeptune, 3 hours later,_

"This should be where the portal was." Nepgear said while IF and Compa are following her. "Are you sure you should be coming along? You woke up from a comma only a few hours ago." the brunette said with concern. "Yeah Ge-Ge, you should get some rest." the nurse-in-training advised. "I appreciate your concerns, guys. But I want to help out as soon as I can." she said, then they heard footsteps. The trio ducked to hide themselves to see who else would be in the forest where the portal was.

They saw a group of people wearing some kind of jumpsuit with helmets in their hands. One was a slightly brown skinned black brunette male with messy hair and crimson brown eyes that were staring at a little device, wearing blue. One was a fair skinned brown brunette with blue eyes in a green suit, he also had two strange ball shaped companions jumping along his pace, one orange and one blue. In the middle was a female with long white hair and yellow eyes in a red jumpsuit, behind her was a green haired male with heterochromatic eyes (his left grey and right gold) in a orange jumpsuit. Finally a purple short haired female(?) with round glasses and brick red eyes in a purple suit.

'Who are these people?' IF thought to herself. "I've never seen clothes like that." Compa said. "Their here as the portal was." Nepgear guessed that they maybe involved. "Maybe we can go ask them." Compa suggested. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if their not good people?" IF said while looking at the brunette in the blue jumpsuit, his eyes tells her he's been through war. "Well,.." the Candidate was interrupted as they heard gunshots. They lowered their heads and they saw that the group was attacked by a dogoo.

 _Meisters_

"What the hell is this thing?!" Lockon panicked as a weird blue slimy creature with dog features latched itself on his left leg. "Unidentifiable! Unidentifiable!" both Haros said in unison. "Your both not helping!" he kicked the air and the creature flew off. Allelujiah, or Hallelujah to be presice, was holding another from getting to his head. "Get the hell off of me!" he growled as he threw the slime to the ground. He pulled out his pistol and fired 3 rounds at the thing, it for some reason dissipates into pixels. "Creepy bastard." he muttered as he wiped off the slime from his gloves. "What were those things?" Tieria asked. "And why did it disappears into pixels? I mean, we dealt with the ELS which they're equally weird. But this?" Lockon says. "Setsuna-san, do you..." Marie asks the Innovator. "Yeah, I sense them too." he then raise his voice, "Come on out, we know your there."

IF, Compa and Nepgear walked out with their arms up since one of the Meisters showed that their armed. "We're not here to cause trouble! Really!" Compa being the first to talk. "Who are you guys? Where do you come from?" IF asks. Setsuna silently stared at the trio. Unknown to them, he used his qbw (quantum brainwaves), he detects no malice in them, which he decides that the pink blonde was telling the truth. Nepgear was admiring the two Haros on the ground. "What are these things?" she asked which she got a response from both. "Haro! Haro!" both said with their top caps flipping up like bunny ears and their mechanical arms inside were exposed. Nepgear was absolutely fasinated by them.

'Is it wise to reveal who we are?' Tieria asked Setsuna through qbw. 'They have no evil intentions and we are stuck in this dimension until we find our Gundams. So I believe allying with them will help.' "We're Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being from Earth, year 2314 A.D. ." the Innovator announces.


	2. Chapter 2: The past brought to light

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me. All rights goes to Sunrise and Idea Factory.**

The girls introducted themselves. "I'm IF, a member of the Guild. She's Compa, a nurse-in-training." the two greeted the Meisters. "I-i'm Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planetpune." she was kinda nervous cause a bunch of guys were looking at her. "CPU? Is that a title" Tieria questioned. "Kinda. It stands for Console Patron Unit, their beings who protect the landmasses they and their citizens reside in." IF explained.

The trio had several questions about the group before them, well, two of them have questions about the group. "Gundam Meisters? What's that?" Compa asking while raising her hand. "We're pilots of our, umm... hold on." Lockon answers but hesitated a bit, then turned around to ask the other Meisters. "Is it okay to tell them about our Gundams? Judging by her question, they never heard of the term 'Gundam'." Setsuna thought about it for a moment, though they have no evil intentions, that doesn't rule out the possibility of someone out there who has evil intentions. And if the existence of their Gundams were to be exposed..."I think it's okay to explain it to them. They're good people, I can tell." Marie said as he and Setsuna had sharpper emotional detection with their qbw. " **All right.** " Lockon said in Engrish and turns towards the trio.

"We're pilots of our Gundams. Large Mobile Suits used for combat or other operations. Mostly combat." the word 'Mobile Suit' instandly brought attention to the lilac girl who was admiring the Haros. "What are these MSs'? How do they work? Can we see them?" she asked with a lot of excitement, this caught Lyle by surprise. 'Great, another Gundam nut.' "It be easier to show you, but their missing when we got here." the Irish man explained, her excitement immediately deflated like a balloon. "So you guys came from the portal that was around the area." IF said, guessing that their timely appearance wasn't a coincidence. "Yes, my Gundam can open a portal for intersteller travel." And the excitement was refilled into Nepgear. "What?! You guys invented intersteller travel?!" she got so excited that she got very close to Setsuna. Though she's not as tall as the Innovator, he still cocked his head back a bit from the sudden close-up. "Y-yes. It's Qan[T]'s ability." he said.

IF pulls Nepgear back before she starts questioning till the moon rises, "We can talk more about your Gundams later. Now we know what came out of the portal, we can head back to the Bassilicom and report to Histore." "I take it that this Bassilicom is your base of operations?" Tieria asks the female brunette. "Kinda is." then Allelujiah also had a question, "Who is this Histore?" "She's the Oracle of Planeptune, like a secretary to the goddess that governs the landmass." the word 'goddess' got Setsuna wide eyed. 'Goddess? That's impossible. There's actually a god that exists?' Compa's voice snapped the Innovator's mind back, "You guys should come stay. You came from another world and all that. It's best to have a roof over your heads." "She's right. Lead the way, ladies." Lockon said with a hint on the 'ladies' word.

 _Planeptune_

The Guild agent showed the Meisters around Planeptune while on the way to the Bassilicom. Though the city didn't seem too advance compared to Earth, it's still pretty impressive. "And here's the Bassilicom." IF stood at the doors of a large building that was higher than any other building in the city. "Woah. You guys live here?" Lockon asks. "Only the goddesses live in their respective Bassilicoms along with their CPU Candidates, like Nepgear here." Setsuna just stared at the building, inside he can feel something with a sense of faith, but it's not from something living.

They entered the front doors, they were greeted by Histore with a couple of guards around the parimeter. "Welcome back, and I see that you brought in another group. May I ask who you are?" the little blonde fairy asked. "Hey, your pretty cute. I can let you sit on my palm." Lockon said jokingly. "What are you doing?! That's Histore!" IF wisppered at the Meister's ear, he was immediately taken aback. "Ahem, anyways, may you gentlemen and lady introduce yourselves?" "Lockon Stratos, pilot of Gundam Zabanya. Here's my two partners, their called Haro." the Irish man introduced with his mechanical companions jumping. "Lockon? That sounds kinda cool." Nepgear complimented. "But his machine's name, Zabanya?" IF questioned whoever came up with the name.

"I'm Allelujiah Haptism, she's Marie Parfacy. We're super soldiers and pilots of Gundam Harute." the green haired man said with Marie waving her hand. "Allelujiah? Isn't that a word they use in church?" Compa asked. 'Super soldiers? They don't seem too different from regular humans.' Histore thought to herself. IF however did recall Allelujiah having an entirely different approach when he dealt with that dogoo earlier, but she can't tell anything about Marie. "Tieria Erde, Innovade and pilot of Raphael Gundam." the purple haired Meister said. "Innovade? What's that?" Histore asked. "Allow me to explain. I'm Setsuna F. Seiei, Innovator and pilot of 00-Qan[T] Full Saber." as the Krugis man talked, his eyes glowed, shocking her. "That's quite a mouth full." Nepgear commented. "A-amazing!" the fairy on a book gasped, catching the Planeptunians off guard.

"What is it Histore?" Compa asks. "Setsuna here explain to me about Innovades and Innovators through telepathy!" her words instantly caught interest in the trio of girls. "What? That can't be...!" Nepgear said but she stopped as she saw Setsuna's eyes were different from before, their glowing gold. 'This is the ability an Innovade and Innovator has, quantum brainwaves.' the CPU Candidate was in awe, she too heard his words through thought. 'What's strange to me is that you two can hear us through our qbw. Ordinary humans can't receive it.' Tieria explained, too via qbw. "Well I am an Oracle and Nepgear is a CPU Candidate, that could be how we can receive telepathic communication with you." Histore theroized. "Let's talk more upstairs."

They went up to the higher floors where Nepgear and the others would usually be, by going on a floating elevator platform! "Man, our Earth got nothing on this!" Lockon was really impressed with the advance technology that would get Ian in a room all week trying to figuring out the mechanics. The platform stopped and everyone got off, a single door was on the floor. Nepgear opened it and inside was a very spacious room with an open kitchen, a living room with large sofas and a wide coffee table. A large amount of consoles by the TV screen and a big sliding window to the balcony. The Gundam Meisters were definitely impressed by it, since their used to the simplicity of appliances on the Ptolemios.

"Sorry, but is it too much to ask for a shower and some clothes to change into?" Marie asked since they've been walking in their pilot suits for nearly the whole day and the sweat was scented. "I suppose it's fine." Histore gestures the Meisters to the guest rooms where personal showers and various clothing were already inside.

 _Near nightfall,_

After they showered, they dressed themselves, conveniently there were normal clothes they wore on Earth. Marie had a white shirt with a yellow sweater over it with brown jeans and black shoes. Allelujiah wore a dark green shirt with dark brown pants with a belt and brown boots. Tieria had a yellow button shirt underneath a light pink vest, light grey pants and brown slacks. Lockon wore a forest green shirt with a brick red vest that had a white collar, dark blue pants with a belt and black shoes. Setsuna had a white button shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, a belt on the waist with black pants and shoes, also a red scarf around his neck.

They gathered in the living room. "Now that we're all here, let's get a few other questions answered. How..." IF speaks but was instantly cut in by Nepgear, again up front against Setsuna. "How do your Gundams work?" IF just facepalms. "Their each powered by a solar furnace called GN Drive." he explains. "Solar? That would mean their energy supply is inexhaustable." Histore was intrigued, a machine that can operate at very long time periods. "Bingo. Of course only us Gundam Meisters have them." Lockon said with a wink. "Only you guys? No one else in your world have access to these GN Drives?" Nepgear asks. "They build their own similar versions, pseudo GN Drives." Tieria explained.

"Our original solar furnace have secrets Celestial Being's founder entrusted us to have during our armed interventions." Lockon's face turned sour as he realised he slipped his tongue. "Armed interventions?" Compa tilted her head, IF and Histore didn't like where this was going, but they kept listening. "That's what we used to do. What the Gundams were originally made for." Allelujiah says with a nervous expression. "What was their original purpose?" Histore asks. "The eradication of war and conflict through armed force." Setsuna says in a monotone voice.

"Eradication of war and conflict?" Nepgear questioned. "But you wouldn't be crazy enough to take on all wars, right?" IF says while trying to think it was a joke. "We do." Setsuna's straight answer shocked the Guild agent. "Humanity couldn't be united as one because they fought one another. So Celestial Being intervened wars and crippled military forces with our Gundams until they surrendered or wiped out." his statement made the Planeptunians speechless. "Then they built MSs powered by the pseudo GN Drives and defeated us. We hid in secret for 4 years to stop the Earth Sphere Federation from leaving unsupporting countries to ruin, we realized that the Federation was manipulated by Ribbons Almark and his Innovators." Tieria continued the story of their experiences.

"There are other Innovators?" the book fairy asks. "Were. They say they oversee the plans of Celestial Being's founder, Aoelia Schenberg. But Ribbons twisted the plans to make him ruler of humanity." Setsuna clutched his fist as he mentions that name. "I'm confused." Compa scratched her head from all the events they relayed. "So are you guys terrorists or something else?" IF asks. "We don't care for what people see us as. Our actions are for the greater good, if we didn't act then situations would worsen." Tieria explains.

'Tieria is right. If they didn't stop wars, then it would rage on, endangering lives. But they didn't hesitate in killing them for them to stop the fighting.' Histore thought to herself, then Nepgear's voice snapped her out. "Why though? Why kill all those soldiers?" "People would still die either way." Setsuna answered her. "Setsuna, it's in the past." Allelujiah said to the Innovator, he ignored him. "Could've there been peaceful negotiations to stop the fighting?" Nepgear suggested. "While talks are held, people die." the Krugis man's voice went deeper as more past memories began to resurface. "Why would it be right to kill them? Why..." Nepgear calmed down a bit while catching her breath.

"I'm turning in." Setsuna says as he walked to one of the guest rooms. "Well that was dramatic." Lockon tried to lighten the mood. "Was it right? To kill people to prevent future deaths?" IF asked the Meisters. "It's a sin we're willing to take. Because that's what Gundam Meisters do." Allelujiah replied to her. "Nepgear, while I understand your against murdering people to do the right thing, it was the right thing nonetheless." Histore explains to Nepgear. "Yes, you may be right, Histore." she then turns to the Meisters, "I'm sorry for making such a big fuss about it." she apologized. "It's okay, we understand." Marie says. "I probably sounded like an ignorant sheltered teenager." the CPU Candidate said to herself.

 _Earth_

"Achoo!" a short haired brunette male sneezed. "What's wrong, Saji? Are you catching a cold?" a blonde woman asked him. "Nothing, Louise. Just felt like someone was talking about me." "You probably deserved it." the blonde woman retorted.

 _Planeptune_

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. We haven't eaten since we got to this dimension." Lockon says. "Oh! I can cook dinner for everyone." Compa raised her hands with a smile. "We can't thank you all enough." Tieria says with a small head bow. "Compa really likes to help people." IF stated. "If it's not any trouble, I would like help with cooking as well." Marie asked the pink blonde. "Sure!" Lockon then went next to Allelujiah and wisppered, "Maybe she's learning to cook so she can be your wife." the heterochromatic man's face went a bit red at the thought. "N-no! We're not in that stage yet." his words were caught within earshot of everyone in the room.

"Oh, in case you guys didn't know, their both couples." both the super soldiers blushing red. "Stop! Stop talking or I'll kill you God damnit!" Hallelujah roughly shook Lockon by his shirt collar, the brunette could only see swirls. "Tieria, please tell Allelujiah to stop." Histore pleaded the Innovade. "Allelujiah, calm yourself!" he grabbed the super soldier's shoulder and he turned to stare at him, he soon calmed down. "I'm sorry about Hallelujah. He's my alter ego when I became a super soldier." he explained to the Planeptunians. "Allelujiah and Hallelujah, huh? So does Marie have one?" IF asks. "Yes, she's called Soma Peries, a very serious soldier-like person." she explained.

"Anyways, let's go to the kitchen and prepare dinner!" Compa said cheerfully. They all went to the dinning room. "Great! Some actual food instead of the rations on the Ptolemios." Lockon said to himself. "Ptolemios?" IF asked. "Our transport ship to sortie our Gundams in space." Tieria says. "Impressive. To have MSs powered by inexhaustable energy and a transport ship, Celestial Being must be really advance." Histore commented. "It did took 3 centuries to prepare for our existence to be shown on Earth."

 _Setsuna's guest room, 11 p.m._

He lied in his bed, he forgot how mattresses and pillows felt like since he used to temporarily live in that apartment next to Saji. "Saji Crossroad. How's he doing right now?" he muttered to himself. He heard a knock on his door, he went up and opened the door to see it was Nepgear. "Um, Setsuna...I'm really sorry how I behaved earlier." the lilac girl apologized to him. "It's natural for people to hate us if they knew what we did." he said to let her know that she's not alone. He was about to close the door, but Nepgear wasn't finished. "I don't wanna pry too much but they way you said earlier sounded kinda personal. Did something happened to you before?" she asked, expecting a 'No', but...

"When I was a kid, I thought I fought for God. But it was all a lie, because of a man named Ali-al Sachez. He manipulated me and many other children to terrorize foreign lands. He even made us kill our own parents, with our own will." Nepgear was shocked by the horrific backstory the man before him said. "Then a civil unrest broke out. I didn't believe in God, not even now. But when I was about to die along with my Homeland as the capital sent MSs to wipe us out, the 0 Gundam appeared." he paused for a moment as he remembered who the pilot was. "0 Gundam?" Nepgear tried to suppress her fangirl side. "Celestial Being's first functioning MS. The pilot was Ribbons Almark."

"Ribbons? Wasn't he the evil mastermind Tieria mentioned before?" the CPU Candidate asks. "Correct. He saved me, recommended me to Celestial Being, but he did everything just to rule humanity." he clutched his fist as he remembered that man. "Setsuna..." Nepgear was in silence, she didn't know he was a gurella child and killed his own parents because someone else made him. 'His life... so sad.' she suddenly hugs him, the Innovator was surprised by the sudden contact. He usually would push back and say 'Don't touch me!' but not this time, he can feel Nepgear's emotions, she felt sympathy for him.

She then let him go and said, "We have some dinner saved for you, if your hungry." Setsuna looked at her warm smile and simply said, "Sure." "I'll warm it up for you in the microwave." the lilac girl suggested, then her face turned red. 'Oh goodness, what did I say? It sounded like I'm cooking for him!' she yelled mentally to herself. "Your face is red." Setsuna pointed out. "Ah! It's-it's nothing! Really!" she studdered. As they left the hallway, Lockon and IF popped out of their rooms. "You, you saw or heard that, right?" the Irish man asked the Guild agent. "Both." they both looked at each other. "You think that..." "There is a..."

"There is a what?" Tieria spoke out of nowhere, cause the two brunettes to jump. "Tieria?! What the hell? You scared us." IF said irritatingly. "What are you doing here at this time?" Lockon asked the purple haired Meister. "Toilet. I should be asking you two the same question." he folded his arms. "Its, its nothing. Just a little chat." Lockon tried to lie their way out. "...fine." he simply went back into his room, so did the two.


	3. Chapter 3: I am Gundam

**Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me. All rights goes to Sunrise and Idea Factory.**

 _Morning_

Nepgear wakes up as the annoying rays of sun aimed for her eyes. Groggingly getting out of bed, she rubs her eyes a bit to get the dust out. She made way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, as she was done, she exits her bedroom and drags her feet to the kitchen. She then notices Setsuna in a black singlet and white sweat pants doing sit-ups in the living room near the sliding window. She was staring at the Innovator, not because he's exercising at an alarming pace, but his arm muscles were exposed for her to see. Setsuna felt that someone was watching him for a while, he stopped his session and turns his head to see a flushed Nepgear. "How long are you planning to stare?" he asks which made her fully awake. "I wasn't, I swear!" she shakes her head vigorously. 'Goodness, what a way to start the day.'

"By the way, why are you working out indoors, Setsuna?" her cheeks still kinda red. "Introvert." he responds vaguely. Lockon made a loud yawn with his hand over his mouth as he entered the living room. "Morning, you two." he greeted and the two Haros mimiced him. "Morning! Morning!" "Good morning Lockon, Haro." she greeted. "So, what were you two up to last night?" he grinned as he rested his head on his hand on the kitchen counter. "W-what?! We weren't doing anything!" Nepgear exclaimed nervously. "Haha, just joking around."

 _Near_ _noon_

The other Meisters, Histore, IF and Compa later woke up and had breakfast together, then they were chatting about ASIC and the Meisters' Earth, things that would bore the readers of this fanfic, except for this one. "What is the reason you guys are here?" Nepgear asked one of the big money questions. "We're on a mission to rid of the twisted distortion in this world said by the ELS." (They talked about them during breakfast, generally what the people who watched the 00 movie knew about the ELS.) Setsuna relayed. "So your going to save Gamindustri with us?" Compa asks. "Basically." Lockon shrugs with a smile. "Before we do that, let's go to the Guild and accept a quest so we can get some extra Credits for supplies." IF said. " **All right**. Let's do this." Lockon pumped his fist a bit. "Wait! We have to clean up breakfast before we go." Compa says and proceeds to clean the table. "Just go with it. She's a bit picky when it comes to these things." IF stated.

 _The Guild_

They changed into their pilot suits cause it for some reason has 'armor points', said by Histore, and walked their way to the Guild, receiving stares from the people nearby. They entered the Guild, it was packed with agents all around. "Let's get you guys a member card so you can participate in Guild Quests." IF said as she lead the team to the counter. After they registered, the brunette came back with a quest. "Our first quest is to deal with a monster infestation near Virtua Forest." she read out the destription. "Monsters? Like those weird slime creatures we encountered before?" Allelujiah asked. "Their dogoos. To be honest, it was kinda funny how you and Lockon were freaking out." she chuckles a bit. 'You little b...' "Y-yeah. Haha." he laughed nervously while mentally holding back Hallelujah from coming out.

"Anyways, it's a C ranked quest. So it wont be too difficult to beat for a decent reward." the Guild agent said. "There's a ranking difficulty in the quest?" Marie asks the female brunette. "Yes, it ranks from D, the lowest and easiest quests but with minimal pay, to A which is a very hard quest to complete with big rewards. Even a B ranked would need a party to complete." IF explains. "What about that one that's spaced out of the others?" Lockon looked curiously at the quest board in the distance. A single quest form was constantly ignored as guild members took other forms around it. "That would be an S ranked quest. So difficult, you'd need to be a CPU to complete it. So we'd usually leave it there." she says.

"Iffy, should we buy some weapons for them?" Compa asked. "Don't worry, we have our pistols on us." Tieria said as he pulled out his. "That got me thinking. Why do you need firearms when you basically pilot giant mechs?" IF asked. "Celestial Being is prepared for situations when we're outside our MSs." Setsuna stated. "That is a good point." Nepgear says in agreement. "We spent enough time talking, let's begin the quest." Tieria commands.

 _Virtua Forest_

They trekked through the forest, keeping their guard up as they watched each other's backs. "It should be somewhere here." IF says as she looks at the holomap on her hand. "By the way, Nepgear was eyeing Setsuna while he was working out this morning." Lockon wisppered into the Guild agent's ear. "What! Really?" she exclaims as quietly as she could so the others couldn't hear them. "Yeah. She was tomato red when I asked her about last night too." he chuckles a bit. "Does she really feel that way? She used to reject guys who ask her out." IF says as she remembers how Nepgear used to be like. "Setsuna isn't even intentionally trying and she looks like she's totally into him." Lockon says. "Well you guys are pilots of these Gundams, so that's an auto check in her books." IF retorted.

"Stop. I sense something. Their around us." Setsuna alerts the party and they armed themselves. IF materialized her Katars, Compa with a gigantic syringe and Nepgear with her beam sword. The Meisters looked at her weapon for a moment, it's kinda similar to the beam sabers their Gundams have. Oh yeah, they were also surprised to see their weapons appearing out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" Allelujiah raises one of his eyebrows. "We have digital storage space. So we can call out weapons and other items in it's inventory." Nepgear explains to the Meisters, who were still baffled by it.

A group of pixel like mini trolls, dogoos and...walking flowers?, came out of the bushes. "Hell, that's a lot of them." Lockon says. "But we can take them on in close quarters. You guys cover fire." IF says to them. Setsuna ready his pistol and says, "Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating targets." so did the others, "Lockon Stratos, targeted and ready to fire." "Allelujiah Haptism, commencing operation." "Soma Peries, providing support." "Tieria Erde, prepared to destroy targets.". The Planeptunians were kinda confused by this. "It's a habit as our Gundams have mission recorders."

The first to attack was IF as she made quick work with a few dogoos. She leaps and slices another dogoo by it's body. A pixel troll came right at her, a bullet sends it flying off, then disappears into coding. She turns to see it was Lockon who fired the shot. "That was some accuracy." IF complimented on the distance he was at and the size of the target, yet it still got hit. "The name isn't for show, you know." the green suit pilot says as he fires another round that hit straight between the eyes of a flower monster. He turns around and in a split second, another well placed shot on another pixel troll.

"Aah!" Marie yells in surprise as a dogoo was latched onto her back. "Marie!" Allelujiah pry the slimy creature off of her. "You bastard!" Hallelujah throws the dogoo on the ground and starts to stomp on it until it became paste, while laughing menacingly. "Is Allelujiah alright?" Compa asks while looking scared at the alter ego's methods of elimination. "That's Hallelujah for you. Watch out." Tieria pushed the nurse away from a flower monster that jumped at her. The Meister pistol whipped it and shot it midair. "Haaaaa!" she yells as she stabbed a dogoo sneaking behind Tieria with her syringe, she pushes the piston and injects some kind of fluid, the dogoo bursts into codes. "Thanks." the Innovade says. "Happy to help!"

Nepgear swings her beam sword to slice a dogoo in half, as the defeated slime bursts into coding, a flower monster jumps at her and headbutts her to the ground. "Nepgear!" Setsuna punches the creature away and fired a few rounds at it, killing it. "Thank you." she says as she took his hand to stand up. Then a large number of monsters went for them, they back-to-back each other. "I'll alert you when they come from your blind spots. Get ready." he reloads the magazine. "Gotcha." she responds. Setsuna's eyes glowed, signalling that he has his qbw on.

Nepgear charged at a pixel troll, cutting it in half, Setsuna firing burst shots at his direction. 'Heads up.' he mentally tells her. 4 dogoos followed behind the pixel troll she defeated, 2 were shot by the Innovator while the CPU Candidate sliced the remaining 2. 'On your left, I got your right.' he turned to her right to shoot the oncoming creatures until his mag was nearly empty, Nepgear attacks the monsters coming from her left. With one last dogoo alive, she went for a slam attack, flattening the slimy thing before it disappears.

"Okay, I think that completes the quest." IF says as she checked the quest form, it had a green tick on the checkbox where the requirement description is at. "Thank goodness, we're finished for the day." Nepgear says as she was catching her breath. "Both of you were exceptionally well with your swordsmanship." Tieria says to Nepgear and IF. "Thank you." "Of course." they both said. "Are you okay, Marie?" Allelujiah asks the white haired super soldier. "Yes, I'm fine, Allelujiah." she responds. "If anyone is hurt, I can heal your boo-boos." the nurse-in-training says. "Liked my sniping skills, IF?" Lockon asks with a wink. "It is. But it's too bad your not my type." she says. "Ah come on."

"Anyways, let's go back and submit the quest to get our reward." the Guild agent says, everyone complies and follows IF the way back to Planeptune. "Say, how did Nepgear receive telepathic communication from Setsuna?" Lockon asks Tieria. "I honestly have no clue. She doesn't have the glow that qbw can cause." the purple Meister replies while looking at the CPU Candidate with a hand on his chin.

 _About an hour later_

Growl*

"What was that?" Marie asks nervously, the team halts and kept silent to hear where the sound came from. The eerieness in the atmosphere tenses up. A rustle comes from the bushes by the path they we're heading. A wolf-like monster with greyish magenta fur with fade pink at the tips of the fur, large tale and sharp black claws. It growls at them, blocking their path. "A surprise boss! And a Fenrir no less." IF equips her Katars. "How are we gonna beat that?" Compa's practically shaking. "We eliminate it." Setsuna arms his pistol. He, Tieria and Allelujiah shot at the beast multiple times, the bullets made contact but it wasn't even fazed, not even any bulletholes on it.

It snarls at them, then charges at IF, who summer salts over the thing and Nepgear intercepts with her beam sword. Compa stabs the creature, it simply swipes at her with her syringe blocking the counter. She got knocked back, her syringe drops by her feet. Nepgear forces the boss back with the Meisters firing another barrage at it, still taking little to no damage. "Damnit, our bullets are useless!" Tieria became very frustrated, if only they had better weaponry like Compa said earlier. Lockon went back a bit, he aimed at a large branch above the Fenrir. "We'll just have to improvise. Like this!" he shoots the branch apart, it fell down and slams the wolf boss on the back. It got up as the branch pieces fell off of it, it looked even angrier than before.

"I think we pissed it off." IF says as the wolf boss went after the sniper of the Gundam Meisters. "I won't let you!" Allelujiah grabs it's tail and pulls it to keep it from getting to Lockon. The Fenrir turns around and charges up for a swipe attack. "Allelujiah!" Marie pulls him away just in time before he got sliced. "Marie!" the male super soldier saw that her arm was bleeding. "You...you motherf*cker!" he yells as Hallelujah took over. He starts to punch the creature at the face, he grabs a fallen branch off the ground and bludges it right at the thing's face again and again until it broke into pieces. It attempts to attack again, but IF intercepts it. "Go look after Marie!" the Guild agent says as Allelujiah did as told.

'Damn, we're useless without our Gundams.' Setsuna ranted inside his head. Looking at the situation, he got very upset. The Fenrir knocks IF back and charges at him, he fires his pistol, still no effect. He braced for impact but it didn't came, Nepgear guarded the attack with her sword, but a second attack came and she gets struck with a claw slash. She falls down on the ground, she starts to feel afraid as the Fenrir closed in on her. Then a figure stood between her and the beast. "Setsuna! You can't!" she yells at him, he wasn't responding. He looked around him.

Marie holding her wounds with Allelujiah and Compa by her side, Lockon and Tieria lifting up a beaten IF and a wolf monster in front of him, that is about to kill him and those around it. "I..." he muttered.

"I won't allow it!!!"

 _Planeptune Bassilicom_

"Madam Histore! A communication interference is occurring around a small area in Virtua Forest." a guard informs her. "What? What's causing it?" she asks.

 _Virtua Forest_

A ball of light appears out of nowhere where Setsuna was, glowing green particles began to fly off around it. "That light..." Lockon mutters. "Is that, GN Particles?" Tieria was puzzled. "Setsuna's in there..." Marie says. "Could it be..." Allelujiah was just a lost of words like the others. "Setsuna..." Nepgear covered her eyes as the light began to shine brighter and then disappears.

In Setsuna's place was a white figure with blue armor around the chest, shoulders and red shoe parts. Green circular lens on the chest with two blue pieces between the torso and the shoulder joints with white handles behind it. The front and back hips have a V piece on both sides with the back had two white handles sticking out. On it's arms, a blue and white shield on the left and a smaller one with a large grey blade, the GN Sword, folded under it, the side of the hips have two white swords, GN Blades, one shorter than the other. The back had a cone shaped part that was constantly emitting green particles, the collar part had yellow fins out, two yellow and white pieces on each cheek. The head has no mouth or nose, a red chin part, two green lens on the sides, a slim white V-fin on the forehead with a triangular lens up top.

The eyes flashed a brilliant teal green as it begins to move. "W-what's happening?" Setsuna's voice came from the metallic being while looking at his hands. "No freak'in way!" Lockon says in bewilderment. "It's Exia." Allelujiah wide eyed in the turn of events. "I didn't know he can transform. And what's Exia?" IF asks while she rested against a tree. "Setsuna's first Gundam. Gundam Exia." Tieria answers the brunette while not peeling his eyes away from the Gundam before him.

'So this is what happened to our Gundams, me and Qan[T] became one. Now I truly am Gundam.' he thought to himself, though he didn't understand, why Exia? "Setsuna?" Nepgear calls him from behind. The Gundam turns around to look at the CPU Candidate. "Yes, it's me. I'll explain later, now..." he turns back to face the wolf monster before him. The GN Sword snaps into place, he brings up the sword and points the tip at the creature.

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating target!"


	4. Chapter 4: Unlock yourself

(Author note: I'm terribly sorry for not uploading for some time. Life, and your stubborn "different era" dad would make you busy for an indefinite amount of time. Anyways, I'm back and I hope you guys will like this chapter. More love to 00! Also while you review, let me know if I should make chapters longer, let's say 5-7k words per chapter or keep it like this should any readers don't have much time to read longer chapters. Enjoy.)

 **Disclaimer: All references and characters used don't belong to me. All rights goes to Sunrise and Idea Factory.**

"Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei, eliminating target!"

The GN Drive revs up, more particles spew out of it. Exia (it's still Setsuna, but in his current form, it'll be better to call him Exia) dashes towards the Fenrir, bearing it's claws at him. Both attacks collide but the Gundam had more strength and momentum, he successfully forced the monster back.

He spins around and uses the GN-Sword to cut the wolf's torso, it howls in pain as light fragment-like pieces fly off. It pounces at him but he backed up with the blade folding back underneath. He points at the wolf with the black handle and pink energy beams fired out of the barrel, they disperse after impacting the wolf but not without damaging the beast.

"Time to end this." the eyes flashes another time, the sword snaps into place as he charges at the Fenrir. It raises it's claws, then in a split second, it was decapitated by Exia. It tries to bite his head, but he ducks below the fangs, spins around to get behind it.

The GN Sword immediately starts to vibrate, glowing almost and slowly cuts through the monster in half. The Fenrir howls before exploding into codes as Exia flies a few feet away from the explosion and halting with the feet digging into the ground.

"Target eliminated." he says to himself and the blade folds back underneath. Suddenly, the Drive slowly stopped emitting GN Particles, Exia falls onto his knees. "Setsuna!" everyone rushed towards the Gundam. Slowly, Exia shines until it changes back to Setsuna's human body with GN Particles flying off of him. "Setsuna! Are you okay?" Nepgear asks the Innovator.

"Did...did you saw?... I became... Gundam." was what he muttered before he collapses face first into the dirt, everyone kept calling his name.

 _Planeptune's Bassilicom_ _, few hours later_

Setsuna slowly opens his eyes, rays of light blinded him for a moment before his retinas adjusted. He's facing the ceiling of his room, fluorescent lights on the purple pink paint. He tries to get up but felt something on his leg weighing him down. He sees Nepgear sleeping with her hands folded and her head resting on them. She slowly opens her eyes to see the Gundam Meister looking back at her. She jolts up to see him awake.

"Setsuna! Your okay!" she says while lifting herself up from the bedside. "What happened?" he groggily asks the CPU Candidate. "We carried you back. Oh! You transformed into something I've never seen before and killed the boss. You called it something too, it was..." she explains but the last part was intervened by Setsuna.

"Exia." he says softly, like it was very close to him. "Yeah, that. Was that the name of your Gundam?" she asks with high interest. "My first one that is." "First one? Does that mean you have more?" Nepgear was trying to suppress her fangirl side since he came to not too long.

"Correct. I piloted Exia during my first few years as a Gundam Meister, then the 00-Raiser when we went up against the A-Laws and Ribbons' Innovators. Finally, 00-Qan[T] to communicate with the ELS. The Full Saber is just an additional attachment." he recalls all the experiences during his days on Earth, in his dimension.

A knock on the door was heard, it turns out to be IF, Compa and Histore. "Setsuna, your up." the Guild Agent had a hint of relief in her tone. "We were so worried about you, Set-Set." Compa says worryingly. "Thanks...Set-Set?" the Innovator was kinda weirded out by the nickname the nurse-in-training gave him. "She's not that great at remembering most names, so she gives nicknames." Nepgear explains to him, who was still disbelieving that someone of Compa's age wouldn't be able to memorize the names of others.

"Pardon me, but there was a communication cut-off in Virtua Forest, where your party was heading out for a quest. Did something happen?" the little Oracle asks. "Yeah, Setsuna transformed into a Gundam!" Nepgear bursts out, shocking Setsuna. What further shocked him was that Nepgear had recorded the battle on her N-Gear, in clear resolution. "R-really? How did it happen?" Histore was intrigued by the appearance and fighting style of Exia. "I'm not sure how it happened specifically." he pressed his hand on his forehead with his fingers running through his hair.

"But what does the cut-off have to do with it?" IF repeats the question. "The solar furnaces emit GN Particles, used to power our Gundams' weaponry and movement. It however, has a side-effect similar to a solar flare, which disrubts communications within the area. Devices without the right equipment to resist the particles will be rendered useless." he explains roughly.

"Solar flare?" Compa tilts her head in confusion. 'Right, this isn't Earth.' he recalls. The door flew open and the other Meisters came rushing into the room. "Setsuna!" they called. It was like a family visiting a member recovering from illness, except no gifts of any kind.

"How did you freakin' do that, Setsuna?" Lockon asks. "More accurately, what caused it to. Clearly Setsuna doesn't know either." Tieria kept his composure with his arms folded. "We were nearly done for until it happened." Allelujiah mentions. This was a new experience for the Meisters, nothing in their training prepared them for it. "Perhaps it was triggered by emotions." Histore suggests, the Krugis man perks up. "Emotions? How is that possible?" "I honestly can't tell. It is merely a theory." she responds with the same curiosity.

"Maybe it has something to do with our Gundams disappearing. Maybe their, within us or something?" Marie sounded like she's having a hard time believing it too. They looked at each other with questioning looks. "It's out of this world, yet it's possible. But I'm not sure if it'll work for all of us, even I was surprised." Setsuna got out of the covers. "Set-Set, you need to rest more." Compa insists. "It's okay, thank you for caring." he smiles lightly.

"Let's have lunch first before we decide what to do next about ASIC." IF suggests while walking out of the room along with Setsuna. "Sure, I'm getting hungry too." Nepgear says with her hand on her stomach, the other Meisters followed too.

"Set-Set..." Lockon teases the Innovator which he responds by giving a cold hard glare at the Irish man, Lyle laughs while Allelujiah was holding his stomach.

 _Somewhere_

"What?! The CPU Candidate escaped from Gamindustri Graveyard? How?"

"Alright, alright, boss. I'll take care of it."

 _Planeptune_

"So what is the plan?" Lockon rests on the sofa with Setsuna and Tieria alongside him, Allelujiah and Marie stood behind them. "Each nation, along with the goddesses, have mascots that protect their respective nations passively. If we find them, they can assist us in defeating ASIC. However, they were not heard from for quite some time, so they have to be searched." Histore explains. "How do we find something if no one knew they exist?" Tieria asks in his usual monotone voice.

"All we can do is ask around for information or we dive into dungeons and hope for the best." IF suggests with a troubled look. "The former will be difficult since by now, most people don't know they exist. And the latter will have to rely on Lady Luck." Lockon was slightly irritated with the troublesome methods, honestly, why things can't be simple he thought. "Lady Luck?" Compa asks curiously. "It's an Earth saying." he says with Compa answering with a cute 'Oooh!'

"We'll do both in teams to minimize time consumption. IF, Lockon, Allelujiah and Marie can gather information from the public and the media. The rest of us will search for dungeons in hope to come across a mascot." Setsuna says and the others agree.

"Actually, I'll go dungeon diving with you guys. Your gonna need an experienced agent on the field, I can call some of my associates in helping us gather info." she says. "Very well then. I'll switch places with you." Tieria suggests and she accepts. "Be safe, everyone." Histore says as the group sets off.

 _Ground level of the Bassilicom_

"Where should we look first?" Nepgear asks IF. "I think we can go back to Virtua Forest, there could be something there." she suggests with her sleeve covered hand on her chin. "The area is pretty big." Compa adds. "It's a start, let's head out." Setsuna says and they nod, leaving the complex first.

"Well, what about us?" Allelujiah asks his group. "I think I'll try searching the web to see if I find anything." Tieria asked Histore permission to access the terminals in the building. " **All right**. We're heading out then. Good luck." Lockon, Allelujiah and Marie made their way out of the Bassilicom.

"Now,..." Tieria stood in front of a computer screen, he takes off his glasses and engages his qbw, his eyes shone in brilliant gold. "let's see what this world has in store." multiple websites of articles, news reports and documents starts popping up and moving on to the next at a very fast rate.

"Th-this is..."

 _Lockon, Allelujiah, Marie_

"So what? Do we just ask anyone or do we have to find someone specific who knows about the mascot?" Allelujiah asks with Marie just as lost. "Hold on. IF gave me some contacts of her informants before we left." Lockon took out his communication device and sent out a few messages. He soon got a response. "Okay. One of her friends responded, she says we can meet at the Guild and discuss with her."

They walked along the pavement and Allelujiah sees a girl with light green hair and in a black hoodie jacket with big mouse ears on the hood. "And people were giving us looks." he says to himself as the girl was at a distance, then disappeared into the crowd.

"What is it, Allelujiah?" Marie asks her everybody-presumed-and-true-boyfriend. "Huh? It's nothing, Marie." he responds.

 _Setsuna, IF, Compa and_ _Nepgear_

The team trekked their way into a dungeon, they fought their way through wave after wave of strange monsters as they progressed. Living cubes that shuffles itself and had a pair of eyes in between the space inside, a brown bird like creature, walking mushrooms like the flower monsters from before and deformed looking humans with reflective rectangular glasses.

"This world is getting stranger by the minute." Setsuna said to himself. They eventually arrived at a groove like area with platforms connected to other platforms. "Something's happening to the monsters." IF pointed out. Some of the monsters are phasing in and out, then they turned dark and let out a loud roar.

"Their going viral!" Compa exclaims. "Viral?" Setsuna didn't understand what it meant. "Because of ASIC, the Deity of Sin's influence can affect monsters, making them more rampant and dangerous." IF explains to the Meister. 'Things are getting more random.' he thought to himself. "Their coming." Nepgear warned them as the viral monsters were heading straight towards them.

 _Planeptune Bassilicom_

Searching through the media, Tieria Erde stood still like a statue to the staffs nearby. In his mind, he was viewing large amounts of articles and documents regarding the Hyperdimension, the world he and his team travelled to.

'Something doesn't add up in this file.' he says mentally with his qbw. The file he was looking was regarding the CPUs in their need to gather Shares. By gaining faith from the people, they develop games and go questing to maintain their power.

'Not what I pictured the method of gaining faith.' he deadpans in his mind, he continues going through the file. They competed against each other for Shares, leading to duels, a war also escalated, the Console War. Later, they resolved it and made a peace treaty, then came ASIC and their pirating which resulted in the massive decline of Shares towards the goddesses.

'So conflict can arise from this.' "Ah. Tieria." he looks up to see the Oracle herself, Histore. "Histore-san." he quickly puts back his glasses on, his irises returns to their original state. "Is there something you need?" he asks. "Yes, I do have something on my mind." "Fire away." he says.

"The other CPU Candidates from the other nations, we'll need their assistance if we're going to save the goddesses." she says with a firm expression. "There are others like Nepgear out there?" Tieria looked surprised to hear that. "Yes. Would you inform Nepgear and the others when they return?" she asks. "Roger." he responds with Histore giving a nod.

'His response when I greeted him, did he found something unsettling?' she thought to herself.

 _Lockon, Allelujiah and Marie_

They made their way to the Guild, they saw a girl with similar clothing as IF's, but she had slick long black hair. Allelujiah walks up to the girl. "Excuse me, are you Otome?" he asked with her responding, "Yeah. I'm Otome, one of IF's friends." she bows her head a little.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Allelujiah Haptism." "Marie Parfacy, nice to meet you." "Lockon Stratos." he says with a gun sign and an eye closed. " _Haro! Haro!_ " the two Haros bouncing on the pavement.

"*giggle* It's nice to meet you all too. Those two are really cute." she said while looking at the Haros, they continue to bounce. "Let's go inside. Don't want to talk under the blazing sun, now do we?"

 _After roughly explaining about the Meisters_

"Wow. Who would've thought I'd be talking to people from another dimension." she says excitingly. "Please keep this to yourself. We don't want to draw more attention than we need." Allelujiah requested with a hint of anxiety in it. "My lips are sealed." she winked, Marie caught that but didn't speak about it.

"So, what about the mascot's location?" Lockon asked. "I heard that there was one around, somewhere deep within the dungeons." she said with an index finger up. "That's good, Setsuna and the others are handling that."

 _Dungeon_

"Haaaa!" IF brings down her Katars onto a viral mushroom monster, destroying it. "That took longer than expected." Nepgear was trying to catch her breath with Compa on her side healing her injuries. "Stay on guard. We're not sure if these creatures will plan an ambush." Setsuna lean against the wall while looking around the corner.

"There we go. All better." Compa huffs in content as Nepgear's wounds (or Health Points, HP as they call it.) were healed. "Thank you, Compa. Let's press on." Nepgear tries to stand up with her beam sword to stand up. "Are you sure you're fine?" Setsuna asks the lilac girl. "Y-yes, I'm doing well."

After trekking through the dungeon, they heard something in the distance, they closed in and saw someone in a black hoodie jacket with mouse ears on the hood and holding a bat. Something was glowing in front of that person. "Who is that?" Nepgear look towards where the unknown person was standing. The person turns around and sees them.

She had grey skin, green hair with pointy ears and red eyes. She wore a bra with a heart broken in half, one red and the other yellow. The same half hearts on the jacket and grey baggy pants and black boots. "Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" she had a rude tone to her voice. "We should be asking you that as well." IF retorts while slowly readying her weapons.

"Oh I see. Your here for the mascot. Well too bad, cause ASIC's best henchmen, Linda is here to destroy it." she stated her motive aloud. "Henchmen? You look more like an Underling." Linda deadpans for a moment. "Henchmen is too high of a position for someone like her." Setsuna too roasts. "She's definitely an Underling." same as Nepgear. "Miss Underling is really an Underling." and Compa topping it off.

"Uh! Underling this, Underling that! You guys are really pissing me off! Your gonna pay for it!" she snaps as she raises her bat. "Look out!" Setsuna warns the others as they baked off away from the blunt weapon. "She may be an Underling, but she's here to destroy the mascot. We have to stop her." If dashes foward, her Katars and Underling's bat clashes into each other. But she was being pushed back as the bat slowly inched closer to IF's face. "IF!" she heard Setsuna yelled out her name and jumped backwards.

Gunfire was heard as the Meister put some well placed shots at Underling. But she didn't have any wounds, like she only felt the force of impact from the bullets. "What the?" he's having that look like when he saw a Ribbons look-alike ELS before the invasion. Of course, Underling couldn't see that because Setsuna had his helmet visor block his face.

"You punks are gonna pay for making fun of me!" she charged at them, then someone blocked her bat. "Nepgear!" she stopped they green haired girl's attack with her beam sword. "Setsuna. You have to transform into a Gundam." IF asked, but not loud enough for Underling to hear. He nodded while looking back at her. "But not here. The enemy doesn't know we have Gundam on our side. We have to take advantage of that." he ran into a safe distance where the stalemate couldn't be heard.

"Oh, looks like your friend has abandoned you. That'll show you not to mess with ASIC!" Underling mocked as the blue figure fade from her field of vision. "No! He's not giving up on us! He wouldn't, and neither will I!" she used the hilt of her sword to break the tie and backed away.

 _Setsuna_

"There has to be some way to activate my powers." he tried to imagine Exia before him. Then something clicked in his mind. 'Histore said something about emotions.' he recalled what the book fairy said when he regained consciousness. He remembered that when Nepgear was about to be killed by the Fenrir, he felt he needed to become stronger.

To protect her and everyone else, he had to fight, to eradicate the source of the twisted distortion. To embody the symbol of the end of war and conflict. _Gundam..._

"I am Gundam!"

 _Nepgear_

The ASIC grunt slowly walked towards them, with his club on her shoulder. "We can't lose. I need to save my sister." Nepgear muttered while Compa was trying her best to heal her wounds as fast as she can. "Time to end you, CPU Candidate!" as Underling raised her club, a pink beam blasted at the ground between the two. She backed off, surprised by the sudden attack. "Backup?"

The Planeptunians looked at where the shot came from, they saw a white and blue figure flying/falling with a trail of green light towards the grey skinned girl. It was a Gundam, Exia. "Setsuna." the lilac girl had a small teardrop at the corner of her eye. The MS had the shield raised and the blaster aimed at Underling. He fired another shot, making her jump back further away from Nepgear and the others.

The Gundam landed with a loud thud, he looked back at the trio. "Nepgear! Stay back while Compa recovers you. I'll hold her off." he turned his head back fowards, facing the grunt. "No! I'm going to fight with you, Setsuna!" she fought against the pain in her body. "Nepgear..." "I'm a CPU Candidate, I have a responsibility to protect the people of Gamindustri."

"Then your gonna need a boost." IF grabbed the lilac girl's arms and spun her around. "I'll cover fire." Exia discarded the shield that dispersed into particles as it hit the floor. He pulled out a beam saber with his left hand. The GN Drive reved up and he flew straight towards Underling. Who was still surprised by the appearance of the MS.

"Gear, don't blab out what I'm going to do here." the Guild Agent said with her face closing in on the lilac girl.

He swung the beam saber vertically, but she dodged it just in time. He swung it again, but she dodged that too. 'Damnit, she's faster that I thought.' Exia retracted the GN Sword's blade and aimed the blaster at her, but then an unidentified projectile, an energy beam, shot at her instead. Exia turned around and saw Nepgear, but she's entirety different.

She was wearing a skin tight white suit that had a small opening on her chest area with purpling linings. She had long white sleeve gloves and matching stockings. Her gamepad hairclip was replace with a round hairclip with a black circle inside with a white line spitting it. She had two mechanical parts floating behind her and disc like objects projecting light purple colored wings. Her hair took on a bit more pink and her irises were bluish with power sybols inside.

"Nepgear?" the white and blue MS asked. "Yes, Set-" "Exia." he intervened to prevent Underling from knowing who he was currently. "Oh right, Exia. I'm in my HDD mode, where I used the power of Shares from the Sharicite to go into my Goddess form. I'm now Purple Sister." he was admittedly baffled by her sudden change. She looked bright as light, she had a powerful presence that is almost... godlike? He never thought he would phrase something or someone with that word.

"How did you unlock your HDD form anyway?" he asked which caused her to be at a loss of words. She looked back at IF, who was giving her a cold hard stare with a bit of red in her cheeks. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." she assured the Gundam, he has a bit suspicious about it, how why she didn't used her powers up till now.

"What the hell?! A CPU Candidate and a talking human sized robot?! How is this a fair fight?!" the ASIC member ranted out loud. "Let's do this. We have a common enemy in front of us." she said as she called out her weapon. It was a white sword with lilac colored neon blade edge and other small features on it. It also had a barrel piece on it. It's a sword, but it's also a gun. A Gunblade. "Your right." he deactivated the beam saber and returned it to the shoulder piece. He swung the GN Sword and pointing it at Underling while holding it with both hand. His eyes flashed a brilliant green.

"Exia, prepared for target elimination." "Purple Sister, ready for battle!"


End file.
